Lets Make A Bet
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: James and Carlos made a bet about Logan and Camille. James says Logan and Camille will get back together but Carlos says Logan would go out with Lucy. Kendall has a crush on Lucy. But Logan likes Lucy or will he get to distracted by Camille.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay heres the first chapter. I hope you like.**

**BTW this is my first story so go easy on me**

Lucy POV

When I moved to the Palm Woods I didn't expect much. My plan was to move to Palm woods, practice my music, play at some clubs, and get picked up by a producer, and live the life of a rockstar. But instead I met four crazy boys, get fought over by two cute but crazy boys, have a very determine boy prove that his friends rocked, and get mixed up in a crazy plan by a jealous boy to make sure that his bestfriend and ex-girlfriend weren't dating. So yeah things didn't go as plan.

I was sitting on the lounge chairs outside at the pool. Camille was practicing for her audition tomorrow. I still can't believe Logan and her used to go out. They just seemed so different, Camille was outgoing, wild, and was up to anything. While Logan was shy, would have to be dragged in any plans that would break the rules, and the wildest I've ever seen him was when he thought Kendall was dating Camille and chased Kendall with my axe guitar because he was jealous. Which he is still denying.

Logan POV

"Would you leave me alone", why can't they just believe when I said I was not jealous when I thought Kendall and Camille was secretly dating. I just didn't like that Kendall might be breaking a code. I was in 4J trying to ignore the guys comments and give my attention to the TV. James was sitting next to me on the orange couch holding a mirror in one hand and his lucky comb in the other. Carlos was sitting at the table cleaning his helmet. Kendall came out of the room we share with a Summer Set CD. "Hey Logan I'm going to go return Camille's CD try not to chase me with a axe", he laughed and walked out o the door. I rolled my eyes and headed to mine and Kendall's room.

James POV

I watched Logan go to his room with a annoyed face. Gosh we were just teasing, we didn't mean to get him mad. "Hey do you think Logan and Camille will ever get back together", James turned his head to Carlos. "No, not really", Carlos answered "he's been spending a lot of time with Lucy". That was true. Logan and Lucy have been spending time together. But so have Kendall and Lucy. "I don't know, Kendall and Lucy might end up together". Carlos shook his head "No way Logan is so going to ask Lucy out". "Care to make a bet then" James asked with a smirk. Carlos smiled and said "Oh you're so on". James came up to Carlos "okay whoever loses will have to clean the winner's side of the room", he put his hand out. Carlos shook James hand and said "deal". The bet was on.

**OOOOHHHHH who's going to win?**

**REVIEW IF YOU LOVE CUPCAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2 OH NO

**Tell me what you think PLZ!**

**I always see authors put this so maybe I should too I do not own Big Time Rush **

Kendall POV

I walked out of the Palm Woods lobby and saw Camille standing by the lounge chairs and it looked like she was practicing for a audition. Aw man, Lucy is with her. It's not that I don't like her, I really do it's just that every time I try to talk to her I get tongue tied and say something stupid. "Hey Camille heres your CD", I walked up to her and gave her the CD. Camille grabbed the CD "thanks Kendall, well I got to go I promised Ms. Duncan Id watch Tyler this afternoon", and with that she walked off.

And then there were two. I walked over to the lounge chair next to Lucy and sat down. Lucy sat up and turned to face me "so rocker boy how's the Mario Brothers". After James and Carlos tried impressing Lucy by dressing up as Mario and Luigi she has been calling them that since. "Oh their doing okay but they're still kind of upset that you tricked them into the friend zone" Lucy laughed at the memory of tricking them. I wouldn't tell Lucy this but I'm kind of glad that she tricked them. The reason is because after the whole rocker fight I developed a crush on her.

Maybe this was a good time to ask her out. I sat up and turned to face her, well here it goes, "um hey I was wondering maybe if you weren't doing anything tomorrow- LUCY KENDALL" damn.

I turned my head to see James and Carlos walk to us. They walked in front of us with a big smile on their faces. Their up to something, I know it." Lucy have you seen Logan, he said he'd help me with my math homework", asked Carlos. I raised an eyebrow at him. We didn't have math homework. Lucy shook her head "uh no I haven't seen him all day". Carlos moved her legs off the chair and sat down "oh he must be helping some people somewhere; you know that is just like him, he is so nice and smart".

James pushed off my legs and sat down "Logans okay but you know who is really great, Kendall". Lucy looked at him a few seconds before answering "uh well I think they're both great". Carlos turned Lucy to face him "yeah but Logan is even better. He sweet, smart, has a great singing voice, and good looking hair". James smacked Carlos hands off her and turned her to him "Kendall has a good singing voice too, and" he got and pulled me up with him and turned me over "he has cute butt". I turned over with a tomato face. Hopefully Lucy didn't notice. What were they doing! I tried to leave before they said anything else embarrassing but James grabbed me and sat me down. Carlos pulled me back and turned me over and said "well Logan has a cuter butt; Kendall doesn't even have a butt". I turned and faced him "HEY LEAVE MY BUTT OUT OF THIS", I yelled." AND MY BUTT IS VERY CUTE". Did I just say that out loud and in front of Lucy?

"I have to go and…um not be here", Lucy quickly got and ran to her room before anything else weird could happen. Carlos put his hand on my shoulder and said "ooh tough luck buddy oh well there's other fishes in the sea". "What no don't let run off like that go get man" said James and he push me forward. I walked to the elevator but not to get Lucy. I went back to 4J to wonder what just happened out there.

**LALALA well there it is! I know it came out kinda short but I'll try to make the next longer **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chpt 3 too close

**Hello! This chapter might suck I really didn't know what to write**

**Oh and thanks Logan Henderson Is Mine for telling me the right room number**

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

Logan POV

-Later that day-

I left 2J to return a blender to Ms. Duncan. We had to borrow it when James and Carlos broke ours. Carlos was trying to make a strawberry smoothie, but James was trying to take a nap. James told Carlos to stop so he could sleep, but he refused and both of them got into a fight. While they were fighting they accidently knocked over the blender and broke it.

I knocked on their door and unexpectedly saw Camille open it. "Camille what are you doing here?" she had on a red V-neck with long sleeves, light blue jeans, her hair was in a high ponytail, and had black flats on. "I'm watching Tyler while his mom is out" she answered. Now it's her turn to ask me a question "what are you doing here" she asked. I held up the blender and said "I'm returning her blender."

She grabbed the blender and motioned me to come in. We walked in the kitchen; she put the blender on the counter. I looked around; I've never been inside Tyler's home before. It was nice, the living room had a brown couch on the side of one of the walls, in front of it was a black Toshiba flat screen, in the middle of the room was a glass coffee table. The diner room a small brown wood table with four chairs, in the middle was a red vase with flowers. And all around the house was family pictures.

"So where's Tyler?" I asked. Camille went to the living and sat on the couch, I followed her. "He's in his room playing with his video games" I sat down next to her. It took awhile to notice that this was the first time we have been alone since the breakup. Was this as uncomfortable for her as it is for me. Probably not, she looks calm. "So...how are you?" maybe if I start a conversation this won't feel so awkward. She started laughing. What was so funny? Did I have something on my face? I smiled and tried to laugh and asked "what so funny?"

She stopped and looked at me. "I'm sorry; I just think it's cute that you're too nervous to talk to me." I'm not nervous! Wait did she just say I was cute? I smiled and asked "you think I'm cute?" She blushed and playfully hit my arm and said "shut up." It got silent for a moment and then I surprised myself by slowly leaning in. She started to lean in too and then "GROSS!" We both got startled and turned to the back of us to see Tyler. "Were you two about to make out?" He had a disgusted face on. Was that what we were about to do? Was I going to kiss the girl who had kissed my best friend? I got up and headed for the door.

I was going in the elevator and saw Lucy with a box of dishes. She looked like she was struggling to carry them. It was about to slip but I grabbed it before it. She looked at me and smiled "thanks." When the elevator stopped on her floor I offered to help she put these away and she said yes

When we entered her home we went to her kitchen. When we were done she thanked me for helping her. We walked to her living room. "Oomph", she accidently tripped on one of her shoes on the floor (last time me and the guys were here I remember telling her she should clean up, I guess she didn't listen)

Well this is an awkward position. When she tripped she push me to the wall, her arms were on each side of my shoulders so I was trapped, and our faces weren't so far away. We stayed like this for a while. And then the unexpected happened, she was leaning in, and so was I. But then I came back to reality. I moved away from her and broke away. "I-I got t-to go b-b-bye", I ran out and went to the elevator. Wow, two in one day, Logan you dog you.

James POV

Me and Carlos were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kendall was still in his room thinking about what happened at the pool earlier. Logan came in with a confused look on his face. "Hey Loganater, what's up?" He looked at me and said "nothing, nothing is up", he walked to his room but before he could go in I stopped him by saying "Logan are you okay?" He turned around and hesitated to answer but did any way. He walked towards us, grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and sat next to me. "HEY! I was watching that", complained Carlos. I rolled my eyes and turned to Logan "what's going on?"

Logan looked nervous. "If I tell you two something will you promise not to freak out?" Carlos and I looked at each other and said "of course." He looked at the looked at the floor and fiddled with his hands. "Well when I went to Tyler's house to return the blender, Camille was there. And she invited me in, we talked and then…" my eyes widened. "Yeah and then you two what?" he kept his eyes on the floor "we almost kissed, but Tyler came out if his room and I walked out before anything else could happen" What! How could he just walk out before getting back with Camille? "But that's not all" well tell us already! "When I was in the elevator I saw Lucy with some dishes, so I offered to help her put them away. And when we were done we were going to her living room, she tripped and she fell towards me. Then we were about to kiss but I left.

Wow this was unexpected and then Carlos asked a question that was also unexpected "are you gay?"

Logan looked up with wide eyes" what! No! Why would you think that?"Carlos scooted closer to him "well you would two chances to kiss two different girls, correction two HOT girls and you turned them down." A frown came on Logan "no, I am not gay, I just didn't want to kiss them." Carlos rolled his eyes "uh huh. Sure Logan." Logan got and said "I'm not gay, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss them!" Both of them stared fighting over who was gay.

"Would you both shut up already?" I yelled "Carlos if Logan says he's not gay then he's not gay!" I turned Logan "and Logan if your gay then just let it out we were all expecting it any way!"Both of them looked surprised at my outburst. Logan sighed and said "I'm going to my room and going to think about this whole thing"

He walked to his room, man this bet is gonna be harder than I thought.

**I hope you enjoyed this and I'm writing another story if you wana check that out **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4 surprise Logan

**Hey again this chapter is going to suck. I really don't know where I'm taking this story I'm just winging it. Oh and it'll be pretty awesome if you guys check out my other story that I'm doing for shake it up**

**I do not own big time rush ENJOY!**

The next day

Logan POV

I was sitting at the pool alone. I was still pretty shook up from yesterday. I really don't know what to think, I really do like Camille, and I always have even after we broke up. But what happened yesterday at Lucy's living room really got me thinking about her.

Lucy POV

I was sitting in my bed room thinking about yesterday. It was so weird. I'm mean he was just helping me with dishes, did that mean I had to reward him with a kiss? No. If he hadn't move then I would've been kissing Logan Mitchell. He's the guy I would be friends with but not go out with.

Besides there's another BTR guy I like. He's cute, confident, funny, and seems like the perfect guy.

Buzz…. I looked at my phone; it was a text from Carlos.

Carlos

Hey Lucy do you wana com over

I thought about it, what if Logan was there. It would feel kind of uncomfterable. Wait Lucy what are you thinking? Just because you two almost kissed doesn't mean you have to hide from him forever.

Lucy

Yeah I'll be there in 10 minutes

* * *

><p>Camille's POV<p>

I was in my living room trying to forget about what happened at Tyler's house. I wonder what would of happen if Tyler didn't come out of his room. Would we have gotten back together? I really want to. I wish we didn't break up, I wish I didn't kiss James. Man did I screw up.

_Worldwide_

_Worldwide_

_I'll be thinking of you worldwide_

I picked up a text from James

James

Hey do you want to come over

Will Logan be there? Maybe we could talk about yesterday's almost-kiss, or better yet finish it.

Camille

Sure I'll be there in 10 minutes 3

Logan POV

I was walking back to 2J when Carlos came walking to me with a big smile on his face "hey Logan I have a surprise in the apartment for you." Okay that was odd, but then again Carlos has always been strange. The elevator doors opened and James came out with the same size of smile Carlos had "hey Logan I got a surprise at 2J for you, better hurry I don't think it can wait for you any longer." After he said that I was sort of afraid to go back to the apartment. I stepped out of the elevator and walked to 2J. I opened the door and stepped inside to find two girls sitting on the couch

"Hi Logan."

**Sorry if this was too short **

**REVIEW ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 new girl NICE

**Sorry if I took too long to write this but I been busy with school and stuff I'll probably only have time to give you guys chapters on the weekend I do not own big time rush enjoy!**

Logan POV

"Hi Logan." Oh no. I opened my mouth to say something but it wouldn't come out, so I just waved. In front of my eyes were the two girls I didn't want to see. I made my way to the orange couch. Lucy and Camille scooted over so I can sit between them. There was an awkward silence, it stayed like this for a minute or two but it felt like hours. Man this is some surprise

Lucy POV

It was quiet. Very quiet. By the looks of Logan's Face I'm guessing Logan wasn't expecting his ex-girlfriend and his friend who is a girl that almost kissed him to be here. Camille was the first to break the silence "so what's new with everyone?" I tensed up at that question. Yes something new did happen with me but I don't think Camille has to know. The guys told me the crazy things Camille would do when some other girl would flirt with Logan.

She turned to Logan and asked "what about you Logan anything new with you?" When she asked that she put her hand on his. I don't know why but this made me a tiny bit jealous. As a result I rested my hand on Logan's knee. I don't think she liked that because she put her hand on his leg and moved it back and forth. With this happening we forgot whose leg this was until Logan got up quickly and move to one of the stools in the kitchen with a nervous face. Oops, we broke Logan.

Kendall POV

I walked to the new smoothie shop that just opened last week. I walked inside and to a stool waiting for someone to ask for my order. "Hey what can I get for you?" I looked up and saw a red head girl, she had deep blue eyes, her hair was straight and stopped at her mid back, and she wore a blue polo shirt with the smoothie shop's name, and dark blue jeans. "Yeah can I have a medium strawberry smoothie?" She nodded and walked off to get my smoothie. When she was gone I thought about Lucy. I was still trying to find a way to ask her out. Well that's if Logan and her aren't hanging out. I hate to admit this but it kind of gets me jealous to see them together.

My thoughts were interrupted by the red headed girl. "Here you go." I smiled and said "thanks um" I looked at her name tag, Jayden. That's a pretty name "thanks Jayden." She smiled and went off to the next customer. She's kind of cute. "Excuse me Jayden" she came back with a curious look "oh is there anything else I can get you?" I smiled and said "no I just wanted to talk to you again." She rolled her eyes and went back to her customer who looked annoyed for the interruption. I think I'll be coming back to this smoothie shop more often.

Lucy POV

After Camille and me begged Logan to come back to the couch and he finally gave in we started to talk. But it wasn't as simple as it sounded. Camille and I were fighting for his attention. I don't know why I even bothered it's not like I like him. I mean it I really didn't. I still have a crush on another boy. I mean it's not like I can have two boyfriends. I can't have two boyfriends right? Because that would just be weird Right? Of course it would be weird! I guess I'll just have to choose. But who?

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Well Review I'll try to post one tomorrow oh and has anyone seen the movie cry baby…man I miss that movie..he's the king **


	6. Chapter 6 Tomorrow

**Hey sorry if I took too long but I don't know what to write maybe you guys could tell me what you wanna see in the next chapter and I'll try to work with it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

James POV

I took another sip of my strawberry banana smoothie; I wonder how Logan is doing with Camille. I know your thinking that I just want to win the bet so Carlos will clean my side of the room (which really isn't dirty, it's actually cleaner than his) but I don't. I really want Logan to be happy, and I've noticed that he's the happiest when he's with Camille, and I'll try my best to get them together.

I looked around the new smoothie shop, if Logan is going to be with Camille, Kendall is going to be with Lucy, and Carlos will be with…well his helmet, then I don't see why I can't have a girlfriend. Whoa, here's a cute girl. She had red hair that stopped at her mid back, she wore a blue polo shop that looked like a uniform for the smoothie shop, dark blue jeans, and what is that green-no blue eyes. She went to a customer who has called her for the third time. Wait is that Kendall. Hey i know that smile; it's the smile he uses to flirt with girls. New girl nice. Wait no not nice. If Kendall is falling for smoothie girl then he won't want to be with Lucy and if Lucy isn't with Kendall then she'll be with Logan. Oh no, I can't let that happen.

* * *

><p>Logan POV<p>

"Okay, well goodbye Lucy." I shut the door and turned around to walk back to the couch. After talking with the girls for a while Lucy decided to go home. I sat down next to Camille and we continued to talk. It got kind of dark so I turned on the lamp on the table next to me. "So Logan," started Camille "I really want to talk to you about yesterday, you do remember what happen yesterday right?" I looked away from her. I really wish she didn't bring that up. I still haven't figured things out. "No I don't think I remember can you remind me." Silence took two minutes out of the conversation. I turned to face her. "Remember we were in Tyler's home and we were on the couch and we...almost...kissed." My face was burning red; I didn't know what to do. I turned away then turned to face Camille again. I looked into her eyes to reply but something distracted me. I don't know if it's how Camille's face looks in this light or if it's how much Dr. Pepper I had, but I wanted to get closer to Camille. I scooted closer to her, but Camille took it the wrong way and started leaning in, I guess I didn't mind since I started leaning in too. Before I knew it we were kissing. I pulled her in closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck; I tangled my hands in her curly brown hair. Air got in the way and we pulled apart.

Our eyes left each other and searched the floor. Camille's phone rang, "okay bye, that was my dad I need to go home." She got up and walked to the door. "Goodbye Logan." I turned, smiled, and waved goodbye. Maybe choosing someone won't be so hard.

* * *

><p>Kendall POV<p>

After calling Jayden for the sixth time I finally stopped bothering her and asked her out. She said yes and we will be meeting at the park tomorrow at three. I'm already forgetting about Lucy, if she wants to be with Logan then it won't be a problem. I walked inside 2J to find a smiling Logan on the couch. "Hey what are you so happy about?" he turned with that joker grin still on his face "oh nothing, I'm just really happy." I rolled my eyes and smiled. I went to my room and dropped on my bed. Man I'm tired, I turned to the bedside table and read the clock. 8:47pm, wow already. The day went by fast. My eyes started closing, and my body felt heavy. After a few seconds I fell asleep

* * *

><p>Lucy POV<p>

I finally made up my mind. I had a crush on him first and I think it's time I ask him out. Logan and I will just stick to being friends; I don't think he'll be upset.

I grabbed my pajamas, went to the bathroom to take a shower, and went to bed. Tomorrow will be the day I ask him out.

* * *

><p>No one's POV<p>

Carlos and James came home late. Once they enter their room they fell fast asleep on their beds. Logan slept happy knowing what the first thing he was going to do tomorrow. He was going to ask Camille out. Too bad he didn't know what event was going to happen that day.

**End of chapter. Sorry if the kissing scene sucked I don't know how that works. Maybe I'll post another chapter tomorrow IDK well review **


	7. Chapter 7 the date

**Sorry I took long writing this but I hope you enjoy this. I think I might finish this up today or tomorrow I don't know**

**I do not own Big Time Rush**

Camille POV

I happily walked outside of the bathroom after my morning shower. I felt like the luckiest girl alive, Logan and I were finally back together. I walked to my bedroom and started blow drying my curly hair. Today was going to be a great day.

Once I was done blow drying my hair I went to the kitchen to get a quick breakfast. When I grabbed an apple my phone started buzzing. A text from my sweet!

Logan

Hey Cami do you want to hang out at the pool?

I smiled and texted back

Camille

Yeah. I'll be there in fifteen minutes 

I took a bite from the red apple and thought how fun it'll be at the pool

Carlos POV

I grabbed my bowl of cereal and brought it to the dining table. Logan never told me how his night with Lucy was; I wonder if it went well. James came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and fixing his hair. He came to sit next to me with a smile on his face; I wonder what he's so happy about. He turned to me to answer my question.

"I bet Logan had a great night with my surprise." I raised an eye brow and asked "what surprise?"

His smile grew bigger "I thought it would be nice if Logan and Camille would spend some time together, so I invited her over.

What! That can't be right; he was supposed to be with Lucy last night. I turned to him and said "no, he was with Lucy last night because I invited her over." His smile left his face. If Logan was with Lucy _and_ Camille, then who did he enjoy the most?

The front door opened and in came Logan. Where was he this morning? He turned to us with a big grin on his face; I had never seen him smile that big.

"Hey a guy, wonderful day isn't it." Logan said. Mine and James jaw dropped, Logan looked like he just got bitten by the love bug. But it was killing me, which girl did he like the most last night? I couldn't take it anymore. I had to ask.

"Logan who did you fall for last night?" I asked. Logan answered me without snapping out of his love mood.

"Camille."

"WHAT!" exclaimed James and I. how could he fall for Camille, I mean she's a great girl and all but I was for sure that he was going to ask Lucy out. Logan walked to his room and yelled "sorry but I have to get ready for the date I set up at the pool!"

James jumped out of his seat and said "HA! I told you Logan still have feeling for Camille!" no way I'm not going to lose. I will win this bet. I left the apartment and let my honey nut cereal soak in the milk.

10:30 am

Camille POV

I walked outside the lobby to the pool. I looked for Logan. I saw him near a palm tree and a table with spaghetti served for two. Aw, how romantic. I walked over to the table. Before I could touch the chair Logan pulled it out and I sat down and he pushed it back in. This was very sweet of him. He sat down and we started our new relationship.

11:00 am

Once we were done eating we walked to the park, it wasn't very far. I asked Logan if it was okay that we left the dirty dishes on the table at the pool. He said it was okay and that he paid Booda Bob to clean up. Once we were at the parking we started playing on the swings.

James POV

I went for my usual afternoon jog. What? You thought that I was born with these wash board abs? Well no I wasn't, I always go for a jog. As I was jogging I spotted the new couple on their date. Logan and Camille. It felt good to know how happy I made my best friend.

As I was viewing the new hot couple of Palm Woods I noticed something else. I saw Kendall with a familiar red head. Oh no, I can't let that happened. If Kendall isn't with Lucy then she'll probably try to be with Logan. I quickly went over to introduce myself.

3:26 pm

Kendall POV

So far the date was going well. I learned a lot about her; like that she likes the color purple, and the number four, and she enjoys working at the smoothie shop. While she was telling me a funny story I saw James coming our way. I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. "Hey I'm James." That was all he had to say when things started falling apart.

Carlos POV

3:26 pm

I was sitting at the pool on a lounge chair. I was trying to think of a plan to get Lucy and Logan together, so far I got nothing. "Hey Carlos have you seen James?" I looked up to see Lucy.

I nodded and said "yeah, he's jogging around the park." She smiled and walked off. Then I remembered something James told me earlier

_3:05 pm_

_I was lying down on my bed feeling defeated. I heard the door open and in came James. I sat up and said "off jogging?" he nodded_

"_Who knows" he said "maybe I'll see Camille and Logan at the park while I'm there." He laughed and walked out of the room. I walked outside the apartment to go to the pool. Maybe I'll think of a plan._

That was it; I'll bring Lucy to Logan's and Camille's date! Before Lucy could leave I ran up to her. "Lucy wait!" she stopped walking and turned around. I spoke again "Let me come with you." She shrugged and started walking again. I followed.

Lucy POV

3:30 pm

I got out of my car and looked for James at the park. I saw him talking to Kendall and a girl. Before I could walk to them Carlos pulled me a different direction. I saw Camille and Logan; it looked like they were on a date. I didn't want to interrupt so I tried going to James again, but Carlos kept pulling me to Logan and Camille.

When we walked to them they looked a little surprised to see me and Carlos. Carlos started talking to them but I wasn't really paying much attention. I tried to find James again. I saw him and walked off, Carlos didn't notice. He just kept talking and for some reason he brought my name up a lot.

When I finally made it to James I heard him talking about me a lot. What is it with people talking about me today? I opened my mouth to ask him something but he cut me off by saying "Lucy! Glad to see you here, and so is Kendall."

I looked and Kendall and the girl and waved at them. I turned back at James and tried to ask him my question but he kept interrupting me. He kept telling me how good of a guy Kendall was, I already know Kendall is a good gut but I need to ask him something very important. When I was about to ask him he said something that struck me.

"I think you should be with Kendall." Did he really mean that?

I asked "do you really mean that?"

He smiled and said "yes." After that I walked back to my car, forget about the question it's not important now.

James POV

"Yes." After I said that I felt a pang in my chest. Somewhere inside of me I still had feeling for Lucy. But I had to forget that, it was obvious she had no interest in me. After I said yes she walked off. I don't know why but I felt like I did something wrong. I looked back at Kendall and his date; they were both shocked by my actions in front of them. I looked at the right side of the park to see Logan and Camille. I saw Carlos talking to them. I turned to Kendall and said sorry for interrupting their date. I walked to get Carlos and go home.


	8. Chapter 8 ending

**Okay here is the last chapter. Sorry if you felt like I rushed this story but I hope you like the ending.**

Camille POV

I just came out of Lucy apartment. She told me everything, and I meant everything. James sent me here after my date with Logan. He said he felt like he upset her and wanted me to go talk to her. I went back to 2J to see the guys sitting on the couch. When they saw me enter they asked me all sorts of questions.

"Is she mad?"

"Was it something I said?"

"Is she sick?"

"What did she tell you?"

I looked at James and said "James she likes you"

James POV

I thought I heard Camille wrong so I asked again "what did she tell you?"

"She likes you James."

I didn't know what to say. Lucy likes me. This made me all happy inside, but then I remembered what happened at the park.

"_You think I should be with Kendall?" Lucy asked_

"_Yes" I answered_

I can't believe what I said. I was throwing her to Kendall! But I didn't know she liked me. How could I, she never really gave me any signs. I felt horrible. I almost ruined two relationships today, Kendall's and Jayden's, who luckily are still going to go out. I only ruined one, and that was what I and Lucy could've had. My body fell on the couch. Nice going James, the first girl who actually wants to be your girlfriend since you've been at the palm woods and you tell she should go out with your best friend.

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me up. It was Kendall and he had a smile on his face. He got me up and said "no James, don't give up yet. We could still get you two together."

I smiled at the face he had on. It was the face he always put on when he has a plan. And his plans always work.

Kendall opened his mouth and said "here's the plan"

-Later that night-

I paced back and forth nervously. I know Kendall's plans never fail, but I had my doubts about this one. I looked at the table Logan used for his date with Camille. It was cover in a white table cloth, it had a single candle that was lit, and there were plates that had macaroni and cheese. Yeah it wasn't the fanciest food ever but it was sort of on last minute. I looked around the Palm Woods pool. It was decorated with colorful lights around the building, the concrete floor were covered in white rose petals. I stood patiently waiting for Lucy, if she'll even show up. I was dressed in a black tuxedo. It was the same one I wore at prom.

"James?" I saw Lucy. I smiled and motioned her to come. She walked over to me and asked "have you seen Camille? She said to meet me here." I chuckled nervously.

I said "well Camille is busy with some history homework, so I guess you'll just spend the night with me here." I pulled a chair out for her and she sat in it. I pushed in and sat in my seat. She looked at the plate filled with food. It wasn't a gourmet meal but she munched on it anyway. We started talking while we were eating. Once we were done I got and pulled my hand out. She grabbed it and got up.

While she wasn't looking I signaled Logan to start the radio. Our song "World Wide" came out. She looked around to see where the music was coming from but couldn't find it. I pulled out my hand again and asked "may I have this dance?"

She smiled and grabbed my hand. We started slow dancing to the music. This was really nice, I liked how this felt. A thought came to mind, should I kiss her?

I looked down at her and asked "Lucy it's been a while since I had a moment like this with a girl, so is this the part where I kiss you?"

She laughed and said "yes James, this is the part where you kiss me."

I leaned to her and shared our first kiss.

**The end! So did you like the ending?**

**Yeah you're probably surprised that I paired up James and Lucy. I was going to pair up Kendall and Lucy but I wanted to do something else.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed my first story**


End file.
